


Heartwarming

by Katma_Kozumeow



Series: Haikyuu one shots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katma_Kozumeow/pseuds/Katma_Kozumeow
Summary: "Let's go and make christmas better for these kids!"Komori made Christmas better for the kids but his own holidays were even better.
Relationships: Iizuna Tsukasa/Komori Motoya, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Haikyuu one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012272
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Heartwarming

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about some cute Komori x Iizuna things and this came into my mind!
> 
> Please be nice because I dont know what I'm doing.  
> And forget about Corona. It doesn't exist in this story!

The boy dropped onto the bench.  
"Let's go and make christmas better for these kids!"said Komori and gave his cousin a small paper that showed a picture of a orphanage.  
The paper was titled"Come and help! Make christmas better for everyone!"  
Kiyoomi sighed.  
"Definitely not. I'm sure a lot of people will be there. And germs. So many. I don't want that."mumbled the black haired boy.  
Komori's smile dropped.  
"Ahhh come on Kiyo! It's not like you would die because of Germs!"answered the slightly shorter boy.

"...Yes. Yes i will. And I'm not willing to die for some stupid idea that you have."mumbled Kiyoomi annoyed.  
"Please. Just this one time! I'll never ask again! Really."pleaded Komori.  
Sakusa shook his head before he got up and walked out of the cafeteria.  
His older cousin got up and followed him.  
"Come on Kiyo! You are such a mean guy. Help those kids!"said Komori and stopped his cousin.  
Kiyoomi sighed.  
"Alright. But only one time."mumbled Kiyoomi with an annoyed expression.

Komori smiled at him.  
"Great! It's in two days. I'll come to your house and we'll go together."explained Komori and hugged his cousin.  
Sakusa watched him carefully before wrapping his arms around his cousins body. A small giggle escaped Motoya's lips while he snuggled his cousin. Kiyoomi stopped the hug and took a step back. "Let's go. We have Chemistry now."said the taller boy and his cousin nodded.

-

Komori stood in front of his cousins house two days later.  
The cold wind made the young males nose and cheeks really red.  
Kiyoomi opened the door, wearing a jacket, a scarf, some gloves, a hat and, of course, his mask.  
"Oh wow! Kiyo. It's not that cold. You know?"laughed the shorter male, making his cousin shrug.  
"I don't want to look as red as you."mumbled Kiyoomi.  
Motoya laughed sweetly.  
The black haired boy locked the front door before they made their way to the adress.

Motoya hummed softly and looked around while Kiyoomi stared at the ground. They arrived at a supermarket just a few minutes later. Komori opened the door, warm air immediately hitting his face. An old man walked towards the two boys. "Hello! You're here to help. Right?"asked the man to which both boys responded with nods. They followed the old man to the back of the store where a few more people were. "I'll get my Grandson. He'll explain everything to you."said the man and walked off to get his grandson.

Komori turned to his cousin who looked around.  
"Is everything alright Kiyo?"asked the shorter boy softly to which Sakusa responded with a soft hum.  
A young male walked towards them.  
He was a little taller then Komori but also a little shorter then Sakusa.  
"Hey. I'm glad that you are here. We need everyone we can get. My name is Iizuna Tsukasa. It's nice to meet you."said the boy softly.  
Sakusa watched him carefully before saying,"My name is Sakusa Kiyoomi."  
Komori smiled at his cousin.  
"My name is Komori Motoya. We're glad we can help."said Komori happily.

Iizuna showed them everything that they can do.  
They started to do their work just 20 minutes later.  
The three boys talked a little and found out a lot of things.  
Iizuna learned that Komori and Sakusa go to Dosho Middle School and that both play volleyball.  
The younger boys learned that Iizuna goes to Itachiyama Institute and is part of their volleyball team.

Sakusa still distanced himself from the other teenagers.  
Iizuna asked Komori why, he thought that Sakusa doesn't like him but Komori shook his head.  
"He is afraid of germs. And he usually keeps his distance. Kiyo isn't shy, rather quiet."explained Komori with a smile.  
"Kiyo? Are you...in a relationship?"asked Tsukasa confused.

The younger boys looked at him.  
"Oh no! We're cousins! I always call him Kiyo. It's short for Kiyoomi."laughed Komori and Sakusa nodded.  
Iizuna blushed slightly.  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude."mumbled the oldest boy.  
Kiyoomi just shrugged and Komori smiled softly.

They finished the work 3 hours later.  
The moon was up already, the stars weren't visible and big, dark clouds were in the sky.  
Sakusa shivered slightly when the cold wind hit his face.  
Motoya sighed.   
"It's soooo cold!"said the boy and rubbed his hands together.   
Kiyoomi looked at his cousin and slowly took his hat and scarf off.   
He gave both things to the other teenager.

"Don't get sick idiot."mumbled Kiyoomi and Komori smiled.   
"Thank you Kiyo!"said Komori and put the two things on.   
They walked to Motoya's house and sat down on the couch in the living.   
"Iizuna-kun asked if we wanted to go to the orphanage with him. Tomorrow."said Komori.   
Sakusa looked at him, sighed and nodded.   
"Okay. Let's go there."mumbled the black haired teen.   
His cousin smiled happily.   
"You're the best!"

Sakusa and Komori met up in front of the supermarket on the next day.   
Iizuna saw them through the window and waved happily.   
He walked outside and greeted them.   
"Come on. My Grandfather said that we should get in the car."said Iizuna smiling.   
They walked to the car and got in.   
The three boys chattered about some series until the old male arrived and drove to the orphanage with them.

"You three go alone okay? I'll wait here."said the old man.   
"Oh. No need to wait! I'm fine with walking home."said Komori and the others agreed.  
They arrived at the orphanage and carried all the things inside.   
The three teenagers talked to Tsukasa's Grandfather for a few more minutes before he drove off.   
Komori and Sakusa followed Tsukasa to the office where they talked to the woman.

They Spent the next two hours with work.   
Sakusa thought that they would be able to leave now but some kids dragged him into a play circle.   
Komori laughed at his cousin who had to play the princess for the kids.   
Tsukasa was sitting with two girls who were telling him about a stray cat.   
And Komori sat with a few kids that wanted to draw with him.

The three boys left the orphanage when the sky was already black.   
Sakusa stepped outside with a frown.   
He walked a few steps and turned around to look at his cousin and Tsukasa.   
They stood near the door, looking into each others eyes with happy smiles.   
The black haired boy sighed and mumbled,"God. That's disgusting."  
Kiyoomi looked into the sky, a small snowflake suddenly landing on his cheek.

"Oh hell no. I'm going home! Text me when you get home Motoya!"said Sakusa and walked off, his hands buried in his pockets.   
He had a small smile on his face.   
Komori looked at the older boy.   
"Ah well. I think Sakusa-kun is tired."mumbled Iizuna softly.   
The younger boy laughed.   
"Kiyo is always tired."answered Motoya softly.

The cold snow was slowly falling around them, turning everything around them into a white and cold land.   
Komori trembled slightly.   
Tsukasa laid his hands on Komori's cheeks.   
"I'll walk you home. Alright?"asked the older boy softly.   
They looked deep into eacb others eyes and Komori nodded.   
It felt like the world stopped, everything slowed down.   
Iizuna leaned forward and his warm lips met Komori's cold lips.

-

"𝑲𝒐𝒎𝒐𝒓𝒊!"  
The ball flew back up in the air, towards the setter who played the ball to the teams ace.   
Loud cheers echoed through the sports hall as soon as the ball hit the ground on the other side.   
Komori jumped up from the ground.   
His eyes locked with the setters eyes.   
He ran over to him and they hugged.   
"We won!"said Komori happily and Iizuna laughed quietly.   
Sakusa stood a few meters away from them, watching his cousin being happy.

They had a trainings match with another school and won.   
It was winter, ice cold wind and temperatures.   
Komori and Sakusa are second years while Iizuna is a third year at Itachiyama Institute.   
The atmosphere in the gym was calming and no one was angry that they lost.

The door to the gym opened and a boy with blond hair entered.   
Iizuna looked at the boy and smiled.   
"Sakusa. Your boyfriend is here."said the third year and Sakusa blushed slightly.   
He looked at Atsumu and walked over.   
Sakusa gave his boyfriend a small kiss before both put their masks on and walked off to the changing rooms.

Iizuna turned back to Komori who laughed quietly.   
"Do you want to come to my place later?" asked Iizuna and Komori hummed slightly.   
They talked with their coach, the other team and their own team for a few more minutes.   
The two boys left after an hour.   
Iizuna told Komori about something his grandfather told him last night and Komori listened.   
Their hands were intertwined and they walked slowly.

Iizuna stopped and looked up.   
A few snowflakes fell down onto his face.   
Komori looked at him, a smile slowly creeping onto his face.   
They looked at each other and Iizuna smiled.   
"God. You look so cute!"said Komori before he pulled his boyfriend towards himself and kissed him softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda short and pretty weird but it makes me kinda happy 😊


End file.
